Kissing in Cars
by Sharingan000
Summary: Hope sang and played by the famous Pierce the Veil song, Kissing in Cars, for a community talent show. But what she didn't know was that that very band was in the crowd watching her performance. Vic Fuentes/OC


**Kissing in Cars**

**Summary:** Hope sang and played by the famous Pierce the Veil song, Kissing in Cars, for a community talent show. But what she didn't know was that that very band was in the crowd watching her performance. Vic Fuentes/OC

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pierce the Veil. But I love them so much. **

**Chapter One:**

I look down at my outfit, making sure it's not messed up. I love my outfit right now!

It consisted of a black and red plaid dress that was a little tight around the chest and waist, but loose at the skirt that ended two inches above my knees. Ripped black pantyhose, back studded knee high boots, and a black belt around my hips with a silver buckle right over my navel. I have four bad bracelets, two on each wrist; for Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Falling in Reverse. My dark hair was curled and put in a side ponytail and rested over my left shoulder, a black sparkly flower was resting where the rubber band is.

Ah music, it's life itself to me. I can't live without it. I love anything related to rock, heavy metal, and screamo. When my favorite band comes on, I have to replay each song again and again. I can play guitar, sing, and play piano.

After the current performer who is dancing to Lady Gaga, I am going to go up on stage and sing one of my favorite songs by Pierce the Veil.

"What a wonderfully choreographed performance!" The announcer said into the microphone. "And now everyone, please give it up for our next performance, singing a song, Hope Norcom!" Everyone respectfully applauded as I walked out to center stage where a wooden stool and mic stand was waiting for me. Holding my acoustic guitar and pick in hand, I calmed myself down mentally saying something from Teen Wolf. _The sun, the moon, and the truth._

I sat on the stool and got ready to start the song. Then I began to strum and sing.

As we wake up in your room,

Your face is the first thing I see,

The first time I've seen love,

And the last I'll ever need,

You remind her that your future would be nothing without her,

Never lose her, I'm afraid,

Better think of something good to say

But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,

Oh God don't let me be the only one who says...

No! At the top of our lungs,

There's no, no such thing as too young,

When second chances won't leave you alone,

Then there's faith in love

She was always the one,

I'll repeat it again, the one,

No such thing as too young,

Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,

Call me crazy,

I've always tried to remind her that the future's

Just a few heartbeats away from disaster.

I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away.

No! At the top of our lungs,

There's no, no such thing as too young,

Second chances won't leave you alone (won't leave you alone...)

No at the top of our lungs,

There's no, no such thing as too young,

Second chances won't leave you alone

(No)

We'll repeat it again,

There's no, no such thing as too young,

Second chances won't leave you alone,

'Cause there's faith in...

(Love)

If you kiss me goodnight,

I'll know, everything is alright,

Second chances won't leave us alone,

Won't leave us alone,

'Cause there's faith in love

Everyone applauded and cheered loudly, they even did a standing ovation. I was smiling widely and waving to the crowd. I walked away with one last wave and went backstage. I went to my area and found my hard guitar case with a bunch of band stickers on it.

As I put my guitar away and slipped my elbow sleeved studded leather jacket on, I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and shook my hair to let it's curls fly free. I was called by four male voices.

"Hey Hope, wait up!"

"Hey Miss Norcom!"

"Wait, we want to talk to you!"

"Don't leave yet!"

I turned around to see four very familiar guys; Vic Fuentes, Mike Fuentes, Jaime Preciado, and Tony Perry. Oh my god, Pierce the Veil wants to speak to me. As they get closer to me, all I can do is look at them wide eyed.

"Hey, we saw your performance. You were really great." Vic said.

"Y-you saw me sing? Wow, uh thanks." I say smiling like an idiot. "Uh, I'm uh Hope, but you probably already know that from the announcer and uh, I'm rambling. I'll shut up now." I said embarrassed. They each chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably already know us." Vic said, pointing to my band bracelets, band stickers, and floating woman thing necklace. **(A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's the floating lady at the top of the cover for the album Collide with the Sky.)**

"Uh yeah, I'm a huge fan of you guys. And I never expected to have my idols watch my performance and want to meet me. Not an everyday thing." I said, pushing some hair back.

"True true, and hey looks like the feeling is mutual." Mike spoke up. "You're a fan of ours and we're a fan of yours even with one song." He said holding up two fingers then switching to one finger. I laughed at his antics.

"Hey so, we're going to eat out, wanna come with?" Tony asked, the others nodding and giving me pleading looks. At their faces, and the fact that they were my idols, how could I resist?

"Sure." I said with a grin. Each of them whisper yelled 'yes' and fist pumped the air. My grin grew wider at that. "Just let me grab my bag and guitar." I reached around behind my case and grabbed my dark grey leather shoulder bag and slung it on my left shoulder, grabbing my guitar case with my right hand.

"Did you drive here?" Jaime asked me.

"No, I took a cab here." I told him as we walked out of the backstage and to the parking area.

"Okay, we'll just have to go in our van." Jaime told me as we walked out to a huge van. It was painted to look kind alike the album for Selfish Machines by the one and only.

"Wow, you guys must really feel like spies going incognito." I said sarcastically pointing to their awesome van. "But it's amazing."

"I know right, I came up with the idea." Mike said cockily, hopping up on the hood and laying back with his hands threaded as a head rest. Vic laughs and hits his brothers leg.

"Come on, let's go. There is a restaurant to be emptied. But where are we going?" Vic asked.

As if we were all together reading each others minds we all said, "Chipotle."

"Let's go, metal heads." Mike said. I put my guitar in the back and we all got in and drove t the nearest chipotle restaurant.


End file.
